My Babysitter's a Vampire - Dusk style
by MockingjayGirl45
Summary: The story of Dusk - told in the way of the characters from My Babysitter's a Vampire
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**My Babysitter's a Vampire**

**Dusk:**

**In this version of Dusk (the parody of Twilight), Ethan is Jakeward, the vampire, Sarah is Rochelle, the human, and Benny is Eddie, the werewolf.**

**'Jakeward and Eddie are fighting for Rochelle's affections. Who will win her heart?'**

**Here is how it all starts...**


	2. Chapter 2 Rochelle's first day

**My Babysitter's a Vampire**

**Dusk:**

**9:00am. Start of a new school for Rochelle (Sarah), not knowing that one day, she would meet the mysterious, secretive Jakeward (Ethan).**

**Rochelle was new at Whitechapel High, and was quite shy, worried that she wouldn't make any friends.**

_** What if I don't fit in? Mom said all I needed to do was just to be myself. **_**Rochelle thought.**

**Just then a boy called Eddie (Benny), who was a junior, came up to her to say hi. **

**"Hi, there. You're Rochelle, the new girl. I'm Eddie."**

**"Nice to meet you, Eddie."**

**Rochelle then noticed, at the corner of her eye, she saw a mysterious boy staring at her. **

**"Who's that boy over there?"**

**The boy had sickly pale skin, spiky brown hair, and a mysterious look in his dark eyes.**

**Eddie replied "Oh, that's Jakeward. He was the new guy over here a few weeks ago. They say he's such a weirdo."**

**Just then, the bell rang and class had begun.**

**On the way to class, Rochelle then bumped into Jakeward.**

**"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm just looking for my class."**

**He then smelled her and walked away without a trace.**

_**Well that was weird. **_**Rochelle then thought.**


	3. Chapter 3 Who is Jakeward?

**My Babysitter's a Vampire**

**Dusk:**

**Rochelle was starting to think deeply about what the other students said about Jakeward. **

_**There are a lot of rumours surrounding Jakeward; **_

_**He stops for a minutes with a weird look in his eyes, then comes back to reality.**_

_**He stares into the distance for a long time.**_

_**He doesn't eat or drink.**_

_**Whenever it's sunny, he doesn't show up for school.**_

_**His eyes change to a different colour, but you don't see it happen.**_

_**And sometimes, he just somehow speaks like he's from a different period of time.**_

_**I know what he is.**_

_**I just have to confront him, so he can tell me himself.**_


	4. Chapter 4 The secret is out

**My Babysitter's a Vampire**

**Dusk:**

**Rochelle was the first one to walk out of the door at the end of the day. **

**Today was the day she was going to confront Jakeward; find out what he is.**

**Rochelle went off into the woods, hoping that Jakeward was going to follow her. And he did.**

**As soon as she got there, she stood still.**

**"Jakeward..."**

**"What? What do you want from me?"**

**"Nothing, it's just that... I know what you are. I can tell."**

**"How, exactly?"**

**"Well, sometimes you stop for a moment, look into the distance with a strange look in your eye, and then suddenly, you just come back to reality.**

**You don't eat or drink anything.**

**You stare into the distance for too long, like you're lost in your own world.**

**Your eyes just change to a different colour, but no one sees it happen.**

**You don't breathe, and your heart doesn't beat.**

**You occasionally speak like you're from a different world.**

**And whenever it's sunny, you don't show up for school.**

**I know what you are."**

**"Go ahead, say it to me!"**

**Rochelle turned around to face him directly.**

**"You're a vampire."**


	5. Chapter 5 Finding the truth

**My Babysitter's a Vampire**

**Dusk:**

**Rochelle was shocked. Jakeward was a vampire! But the weird thing is, he was everything that she wished for!**

**"Tell me, Rochelle, are you scared of me?"**

**"No, of course not."**

**"Do you trust me?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Good. Then come with me."**

**He grabbed her hand and suddenly, she was whisked away, up to the mountains.**

**"Why did you bring me here?"**

**"You need to see what I look like in the sunlight."**

**He stepped into the nearby sunbeam, and his skin shone blue and sparkled like a thousand sapphires.**

**Rochelle was surprised.**

**"Oh my gosh. Your skin is... sparkling. You're beautiful."**

**"Beautiful? This is the reason why no one can see me in the sun. This is the reason why I became what I was - a cold-hearted killer!"**

**His yell made the birds flee the trees.**

**"But, Jakeward, I don't care about that, because you are different now, right?"**

**"Yes, now I am different, but back then, when I was first transformed by my ex-girlfriend Anjelica, I couldn't control my powers just yet; in fact, my powers controlled me."**

**He then decided to tell her about his troubled past.**

**"It was 2 years ago. I was only 18 years old. I was deeply in love with Anjelica. She's probably in your English class. You know, the one with blonde hair?"**

**"Yeah, I know what you mean."**

**"Yeah, she's my ex-girlfriend. Anyway, six weeks after we met, she started acting really weird. Going off at night, wearing black all the time. I knew something was wrong about her. So, on the night of our two-month-aversary, I confronted her and she told me what she truly was; a vampire. But then I wished I hadn't because she turned me into one too!"**

**"But why would she do that to you?"**

**"Because she thought we were gonna be together forever, but she was wrong. I broke up with her that same night."**

**"She must have been really upset."**

**"Yeah, she was. In fact, she vowed that she would come back to get her so-called 'revenge'!"**

**And from that moment on, Jakeward and Rochelle became a couple, not knowing the dangers that lay ahead of them.**


	6. Chapter 6 Making friends

**Just to let you know now, Erica is Anjelica, Jakeward's vampire ex-girlfriend and Rory is Jackson, one of Rochelle's friends, Jane is Rachel, Jakeward's younger vampire sister, Ethan's mom is Rochelle's mom, Ethan's dad is Jakeward's vampire dad, and a few of my own characters are some of Rochelle's friends/Eddie's wolf pack and some of Jakeward's vampire clan.**

**My Babysitter's a Vampire**

**Dusk:**

**On the second day at Rochelle's new school, Rochelle met some nice people at lunch, and Eddie was sitting with them too.**

**"Hi, I'm Rochelle."**

_**(she slips over and drops her lunch bag)**_

**"Whoa!"**

**Everyone laughed at her, except for a few people around the table.**

**"Hey, are you OK?"**

**"Yeah, I'm fine, and I think my lunch is too."**

_**(she stands up and accidentally bumps into Anjelica.)**_

**"Hey!"**

**"Sorry! I'm Rochelle."**

**"Well then, _Rochelle_, next time, you BETTER watch we're you're going."**

_**(Anjelica walks away.)**_

_**(A nice boy with dirty blonde hair and intense brown eyes walked over to help.)**_

**"Don't let her get to you like that. She says that to everyone. Hi, I'm Jackson. What's your name?"**

**"I'm Rochelle. I just moved here, thanks to my parents' divorce."**

**"So who do you live with?"**

**"My mom. Is it OK if I sit at your table?"**

**"Yeah, sure."**

**So she sat at their table and Jackson kindly introduced her to his other friends.**

**"As you already know, I'm Jackson. And that's Katie _(a girl with auburn hair and bright grey eyes covered by thin glasses with green rims)_ (she's in your biology class), that's Eddie, as you already know, that's Lauren _(a girl with turquoise hair, blue eyes and fake piercings)_ (she's in your Spanish class), and that's Rodney _(a boy with dyed black hair, green eyes and an eyebrow rod)_ (he's in your Drama class).**

**"OK, well, it's nice to meet you all. I'm Rochelle."**

**Rochelle then talked and talked with them throughout the whole of lunch. Maybe her mum was right; she would fit in after all!**


	7. Chapter 7 Bumping into Eddie

**My Babysitter's a Vampire**

**Dusk:**

**Rochelle was on her way home when she bumped into Eddie - literally!**

_**(Rochelle and Eddie bump into each other.)**_

**_Eddie:_ Whoa! Careful, Rochelle!**

**_Rochelle:_ Sorry, Eddie. I have to get home; I have a Science test tomorrow.**

**_Eddie:_ OK. So, how are things at school? **

**_Rochelle:_ Alright. You're never gonna guess who my new boyfriend is!**

**_Eddie: (a bit jealous)_ Really? Who?**

**_Rochelle:_ Jakeward.**

**_Eddie:_ Jakeward! But why?**

**_Rochelle:_ Because even though to other people he seems dark and different, deep down, he's a really nice guy, and I think I like him.**

**_Eddie:_ Which 'like' do you mean? 'like' or 'like-like'?**

**_Rochelle:_ I don't know, but somehow, I feel like something is telling me to stay away from him.**

**_Eddie:_ Well, it could have something to do with his ex-girlfriend, Anjelica.**

**_Rochelle:_ Well, he did say that she was going to come back to get her 'so-called revenge' on him. **

**_Eddie:_ You see?!**

**_Rochelle:_ See what?**

**_Eddie:_ This all proves that you should stay away from him!**

**_Rochelle:_ But... why?!**

**_Eddie:_ Because he's dangerous! And the closer you get to him, the more dangerous he becomes.**

**_Rochelle:_ Eddie, you're just being ridiculous! **

_**(Rochelle storms off.)**_

**_Eddie:_ Rochelle!**

_**(Eddie tries to follow her.)**_

_**Why is he telling her to stay away from Jakeward?**_


	8. Chapter 8 The nightmare

**My Babysitter's a Vampire:**

**Dusk:**

**10:30pm. Rochelle was asleep in her bed. That night, she dreamed that she was alone in the woods, with voices in her head. **

_**"Don't trust Jakeward!"**_

_**"I'm a vampire."**_

_**"You BETTER watch where you're going!"**_

**The voices got louder and louder, until...**

**_Rochelle:_ STOP!**

**Rochelle's mother then came into her room.**

**_Rochelle's mum:_ Rochelle, honey, what's wrong?**

**_Rochelle:_ I had a nightmare.**

**The next day, after the nightmare, Rochelle tried to move on, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't forget it. **

**_Eddie:_ What's wrong, Rochelle?**

**_Rochelle:_ OK, I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to tell anyone. Last night, I had a dream. **

**_Eddie:_ About what?**

**_Rochelle:_ About everything that has been going on lately; Jakeward, Anjelica, and you!**

**_Eddie:_ No way! What are you going to do about it.**

**_Rochelle:_ Well, tommorow I'm meeting Jakeward after school; he said he was going to introduce me to his family.**

**_Eddie:_ You mean his gang of blood-suckers?**

**_Rochelle:_ Eddie!**

**_Eddie:_ What?**

**_Rochelle:_ Stop saying things about him!**

**_Eddie:_ OK!**

_**(the bell rings.)**_

**_Rochelle:_ Looks like it's time for class.**

_**What will happen after school?**_


End file.
